topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Madara Uchiha
|-| Edo Madara= |-| Revived Sage Mode Madara= |-| Rikudō Madara= Origins: Naruto Alias/Aka: Ghost of Uchiha, Second Six Paths Classification: Edo Tensei Zombie || Human, ninja/Shinobi, Uchiha Clan Leader || Juubi Jinchuuriki (former) Threat level: Maoh+ || Maoh || Maoh+ || God- Age: Should be in his 90's (Somewhere around Kakuzu's age), but physically in his 30's due to Edo Tensei Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Taijutsu Adept, Weapon Mastery (Expert User of various weapons such as swords, shurikens, kunais and his Gunbai), Chakra Manipulation (Through which he can walk on any surface and perform various jutsus), Shapeshifting, Duplication (Can make clones of himself and gain their experience and knowledge after they are dispersed/destroyed. Can also make clones that explode at his will), Fire Manipulation (An elite Katon user), Air Manipulation and Attack Reflection via Uchiha Reflection, Chakra Projection, Telepathy, Summoning, Precognition (Via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Can see through illusions, Illusion Reversal (Can reverse illusions casted on him), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can copy ninjutsu, genjutsu and the fighting style of his opponent), Can make an Etheral Warrior like creature (Susanoo) with his chakra around himself which acts like a barrier and can be used both offensively and defensively || All previous abilities along with Enhanced Senses (Rinnegan can see through invisible barriers), Summoning via Animal Path (Can summon a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird for flight purposes, a Giant Multi-Headed Dog which can split apart, when struck, into individual dogs that can then merge back together, a Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon which can blend with its surroundings and rendering itself invisible to naked eye, a Giant Panda which can be used as a defensive barricade for its summoner, a Giant Crustacean which is capable of using water based techniques, a Giant Ox, Rhino and Centipede whom can destroy large structures with their sheer strength alone), Body Control (Can grow 4 additional arms and 2 additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist. Can turn various parts of its body into a weapon) and Explosion Manipulation (can fire his forearms as long-range projectiles or pull them off to reveal and fire a cluster of segmented missiles at targets, can shoot energy beams from his head) via Asura Path, Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body) via Human Path, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. He also uses it to repel jutsus away from himself, essentially dissipating them), Limited Leviation, Telekinesis and Sealing via Deva Path, Chakra Absorption via Pretha Path (Can absorb Chakra of any form), Wood Manipulation (Through which he can create entire forests and wood clones), Sleep Inducement, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 3 and 7) || All previous abilities except Immortality and Regeneration (Which descends to at least Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification (Senjutsu exponentially increases potency of all jutsus), Enhanced Senses (Via Senjutsu he can detect targets over large distances and can detect individual characters by their chakra types), Can create chakra chains that bind and restrict the power of anyone they make contact with, Can cast a shadow of his own-self in a limbo dimension which are undectable and intangible (Exceptions being those with Rinnegan and SO6P chakra) and are able to use all abilities of the user || All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Mid-High. Laughed off his injuries in his fight against Might Gai in which half of his body was blown off. Should be superior or at least comparable to Juubito who in his unstable state was able to regenerate his body after he himself destroyed half of it with TSB), True Flight, can cast 4 shadows after recieving his 2nd Rinnegan (Also gives him boost in all stats too), limited Teleportation (can switch places with his limbo shadows), Truth Seeking Balls allow him to destroy objects at at least Molecular level (It is stated to be superior to Dust release which disassembles people or objects at molecular level) and nullify all ninjutsu, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Rinnegan can fight off the illusion of Infinite Tsukuyomi) and Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), Light Manipulation, enhanced Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation (The Infinite Tsukuyomi allows him to trap and ensnare an entire planet's population in an illusion, making them experience dreams based on their deepest and innermost desires) Physical strength: At least Mountain+ level striking, at least Country with his perfect Susano'o (Stronger than his Edo Tensei counterpart), higher with Majestic Attire Susano'o || At least Mountain level striking, at least Country with his perfect Susano'o || Continent+ level striking with Susano'o || At least continent+ striking (Stronger than Juubito), higher with 2 Rinnegan and Post-Shinju tree absorption Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Country with Kurama, higher with Majestic attire Susano'o || At least Island+ (Could absorb and repel back Naruto's FRS), country with Tengai Shinsei (Tremours caused by his meteor reached all the way to Shinobi Alliance Headquaters, which were located in another country), higher with Perfect Susano'o (His strongest technique besides wood release. Fought Edo Hashirama for an extended period of time) and Wood Release (Restrained Bijuu Mode Naruto) || Continent (Defeated all Bijuus along with Kurama alone. Hashirama also noted that Madara was coming close to his prime self. After absorbing Senjutsu he should be equal to prime Hashirama) || At least continent with one rinnnegan, likely higher (considerably more powerful than Juubito), higher with 2 Rinnegan (He himself stated his power increases with both rinnegan), At least Small Planet post-Shinju tree absorption (Created tens of CTs in matter of seconds, which Madara performed as a mere distraction to keep Naruto and Sasuke busy while he performs Infinite Tsukyomi. Also spread Shinju tree roots all over the world in small timeframe), possibly higher (All the previous feats were relatively casual) Durability: At least Country with Kurama and Perfect Susano'o, higher with Majestic Attire Susano'o || Country with Susano'o and Wood Release. Regeneration and Immortality makes him harder to kill || Continent || At least continent with one rinnnegan (Survived Guy's Night Moth even in his one-eyed Rikudo form), higher with 2 Rinnegan, At least Small Planet post-Shinju tree absorption. Regeneration and Immortality makes him harder to keep down Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (More or less on par with Hashirama Senju) || At least Massively Hypersonic+ || At least Massively Hypersonic+ || At least massively hypersonic+, likely sub-relativistic with one rinnegan (Could react to 8 gates Guy), higher with 2 rinnegan, At least Sub-relativistic post Shinju tree absorption (Flew close to moon in short timeframe) with Relativistic reactions (Could keep up and fight Rikodu Naruto and Sasuke, but was ultimately outmatched) and Light Speed attack (Via Light Fang which was stated to move at the speed of light in the databooks) Intelligence: Genius. One of the greatest genius in the history of the Uchiha. One of the most feared figures in ninja history, a rival of Hashirama and a candidate for Hokage in his era (wasn't chosen however due to being viewed as a power-hungry tyrant). Manipulated a good deal of the events of the story behind the scenes, years before they even happened as he's dead by the time the series starts. Stamina: Extremely High. Fought entire day with Hashirama when he newly awakened his EMS before submitting, and fought neck to neck with Hashirama in his final battle || Nigh-Limitless as Edo Tensei || Extremely high Range: Extended Melee with Swords and Gunbai, Hundreds of meters with Katons, Tens of kilometers with Rinnegan abilities, Planetary with Infinite Tsukuyomi and Shin: Jukai Koutan Weaknesses: '''None notable || None notable (Vulnerable to Sealing techniques, but he has to be defeated first) || Remains vulnerable to physical attacks and attacks infused with natural energy in his Rikudō form. Other beings with Six Paths Senjutsu or Rinnegan can sense and affect or percieve Limbo. '''Standard equipment: shuriken, kunai, katana and other ninja-equipments along with * Gunbai: Madara's famed war-fan. It is a wide fan with tomoe on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it. In the past, when Madara used it, a chain was attached to the handle that appears to have been connected to his kama. This gunbai had the ability to convert incoming chakra into wind nature transformation, reflecting an opponent's attack back towards them * Black Reciever: '''Rinnegan users can generate black rods out of their body (Generally from their hands) which acts as high-frequency chakra demodulators, allowing users to transmit their chakra into these receivers, and by extension, into those whom the receivers have been embedded in. These rods can also be used offensively as they can be used as weapons. By stabbing a target with these receivers the user can transmit their chakra into them, hindering their movements if pierced with only one receiver, and completely paralysing them if pierced through multiple pressure points. Simple contact with the receivers can incur the same debilitations. If the user is able to create a strong enough transmission into a target, they can potentially control the target's movements, though it is possible for the target to resist this effect provided their own chakra is powerful enough. '''Keys: Alive || Edo Tensei || Revived Madara with Sage Mode || Rikudō Form Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Chakra Manipulation: Chakra is the energy that a ninja requires to perform ninjutsu. The basic components of chakra is Physical energy - energy drawn from each and every cell in the body and Mental/Spiritual energy - acquired with training and experience. It is a versatile form of energy which can be converted into various other energy forms of combat. It is also possible to climb the tree on foot or walk on any liquid surface, granted you have enough chakra control. Same principle can also be used on weapons, which makes it possible to hold, use and throw sword, kunai,etc. even with your legs. Jutsu: Also known as skill or technique, this is how a ninja converts it's chakra into other energy forms for combat. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra - Physical and Mental/Spiritual. By forming seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Jutsus are mainly divided into 3 major types - Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Other types other than these 3 are fūinjutsu, juinjutsu and senjutsu. Other than that, there are also kekkei genkai abilities which aren't techniques, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans. Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as dōjutsu. |-|Dōjutsu= Sharingan Madara Sharingan.gif Madara Sharingan 1 tomeo.jpg Sharingan, also known as Mirror/Copy Wheel Eye due to it's nature, is one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", and is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. When a wielder of this kekkei genkai experiences a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them, their brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves, transforming the eyes into Sharingan; for that reason the Sharingan is described as an "eye that reflects the heart". The Sharingan grants the wielder two broad abilities: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism" or generally known as Sharingan Genjutsu. *'Eye of Insight:' With this, user is able to see color of chakra and distinguish it by its composition and source. It also grants incredible clear perception to the point even reading lips and copying physical movements becomes possible. It also enables the user to anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. It also gives the ability to mimic any ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu after witnessing it once with the exception of Dōjutsus, Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta. *'Sharingan Genjutsu:' Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. Madara has used it to paralyze his opponents during combat. Mangekyō Sharingan The Mangekyō Sharingan, also known as Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye, is an advanced form of the Sharingan. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. The Mangekyō Sharingan retains all of the Sharingan's generic abilities, and gives additional exclusive abilities. It was never stated or disclosed what the individual abilities of each of his eyes were, but he was able to use Susano'o. Izanagi: '''A genjutsu performed with the Sharingan. With Izanagi, the user applies an illusion to reality itself, giving the user control over what is and is not real for as long as Izanagi is active, at the cost of loosing one eye. Users typically do this in order to protect themselves, negating any injuries they receive or even their deaths. When this happens, their injured self fades away as an illusion and their non-injured self immediately materialises in the previous self's place. As with other Sharingan-based techniques, Izanagi can be programmed to activate under certain conditions. Madara Uchiha did so to undo his death after he'd been entombed, restoring him to life without anyone knowing. '''Susano'o: '''Susano'o is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. Madara's Susano'o is made up of two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, both of which have a distinct face. * '''Yasaka Magatama: Madara through Susano's makes ring-like structures out of pure chakra, which are all connected together with a chakra string. Once propelled towards the target, they detach themselves from one another so that each magatama becomes a separate projectile. Due to its structure, it acts in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susanoo — rapidly spinning towards the intended target — and results in an explosion upon impact. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Madara Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Edo.jpg Madara Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Alive.jpg Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is the complete state of a "Sharingan". Mangekyō Sharingan drains a considerable amount of chakra when simply activating and maintaining the advanced dōjutsu, and even more through each technique used. Even more, it can cause considerable damage to their being, leaving the body in agonising pain and causing deterioration to their vision until eventually over-usage leaves them blind. The vision is restored by transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties (ideally a sibling), thus gaining "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara's brother, Izuna Uchiha bequeathed Madara his eyes on his deathbed for the sake of preserving the Uchiha when Madara's over-usage of his Mangekyō during the Warring States Period left him in a near-blind state, thus granting Madara the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Rinnegan Rinnegan is one of the, and the most exalted eye amongst the "Three Great Dōjutsu". Rinnegan is further evolution of Sharingan. It is awakened by gaining Hagoromo's chakra or by combining the chakra of his sons, Indra and Asura. Rinnegan gives array of new abilities, some of it being ability to see through invisible barriers, mastery over all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu, ability to create black receivers into which they can transmit their chakra. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death". Tendō (Deva Path): This Path grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. * Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God): User emits a large shock-wave of gravity capable of large scale destruction. * Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation): This ability allows the user to manipulate the force of attraction of an object by controlling its gravitational pull. As opposed to Shinra Tensei which pushes objects away, Banshō Ten'in attracts objects towards the caster. * Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth): User launches a dark-colored gravity-generating sphere into the air. The ball tears up the local landscape and forms the rocks, dirt, trees, etc. into a mountain-sized sphere around it, trapping and crushing anyone who was standing on the landscape. If the ball at the center is destroyed, the technique will be cancelled. Shuradō (Asura Path): This Path grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. * Asura Path Laser: The Asura Path allows the user to transform a part of their body in to a laser cannon. Asura Path can open up his head to reveal a laser apparatus which can destroy an area at least as large as a city block. Edo Nagato can use this ability to transform one of his arms in to a laser cannon. * Asura Path Missiles: Asura Path allows the user to store various missiles through out their body, such as a dozen in their right arm and one located near their back. Once fired, these missiles can lock on to a target via some sort of homing mechanism, and can cause large building level explosions once detonated. * Kaiwan no Hiya (Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability): Due to his body augmentation attributes, the user of Asura Path can detach his lower arm and fire it with incredible force and speed. The detached arm can be called back and reattached via chakra. * Mecha Augmentation: The mechanized portions of Asura Path allows the user to transform his body in to a shape best suited for combat. This path can grow up to six arms and three faces, plus a two meter long razor blade tail with serrated edges. Ningendō (Human Path): This Path grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. * Kyūkon no Jutsu (Absorption Soul Technique): A soul sucking technique which rips the soul out of a target's body once Human Path places his hand on the victim's head. Ideal for gathering information as it reads the target's memories, however, the target is killed during the process. Chikushōdō (Animal Path): '''This Path grants a Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people using hand signs, such as the case of Nagato's Paths and Konan. Tactics-wise, the Animal Path's primary role in battle appears to consist of overwhelming multiple opponents with a barrage of summons. * '''Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): With the usage of Animal Realm, user can summon various giant creatures, including a chameleon that can turn invisible, a dog that multiplies when attacked, a rhino, a bull, a bird, and a panda with high durability properties. All Pain bodies may also be summoned at any time, and subordinates such as Konan can be summoned. Nagato himself can also summon the Gedo Mazo. Gakidō (Pretha Path): This Path grants the user the ability to absorb chakra in any form.This ability is primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing chakra from an individual through physical contact. In addition to this, the Preta Path is able to absorb ninjutsu-based techniques, thereby nullifying their effect. This is done by forming a barrier around the user's entire body, allowing them to absorb attacks from all directions. * Fūjutsu Kyūin (Blocking Technique Absorption Seal): An advanced sealing technique unique to Preta Path. This path can absorb all forms of chakra manipulation including nature transformation, and can also drain the chakra out of a target's body by coming in to contact with them. Madara absorbed Naruto's Rasenshuriken using this technique Jigokudō (Naraka Path): This Path grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. The Naraka Path ability makes heavy use of the King of Hell. The King of Hell is a large head which sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. It also possesses the Rinnegan as well as the shared field of vision along with the other summons * Mind Violation Judgment: To initially cause the King of Hell to appear, Naraka Path must first grab his target. Once the King of Hell is in the presences of target, they will then succumb to paralysis leaving them open to interrogation, pulling out their life essence in the shape of an elongated blob. The King of Hell will open its mouth and extend a long, tentacle-like arm which will proceed to grab on to the victim's life force and pass judgement. * Naraka Path Revival Technique: Naraka Path has the ability to repair damage to any of the bodies of the Six Paths of Pain which have been rendered unusable. The damaged body will be ingested in to the King of Hell's mouth and restored over a short period of time. Gedō (Outer Path): This is the seventh path — an ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan. With the Outer Path, the user is able to revive the dead, transmit chakra to receivers, as well as manifest chakra chains. * Demonic Statue Chains: Through the Outer Path, the user is able to manifest chakra chains which bind and restrict the power of anyone they touch. The chains possess a cursed seal which suppresses the power of tailed beasts, and also cause a great deal of pain to their victims. * Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique (Rinne Rebirth): '''This is a reincarnation ninjutsu used through the Outer Path, which can infuse new life into the bodies of those who have died in exchange for the user's own life. '''Limbo- Border Jail (Rinbo- Hengoku): Using his Rinnegan, Madara Uchiha projects a shadow of himself into Limbo, an invisible world that coexists with the physical world but that is ordinarily impossible to detect, perceive or even physically interact. Each shadow has the same abilities as the real Madara, with the added advantage of being untrackable. The shadows can attack targets, giving the appearance of an inexplicable force knocking them down, or they can defend Madara, giving the appearance of an invisible wall around him. A shadow's very formation can be used defensively, taking Madara's place mid-attack as a sort of Body Replacement Technique.5 After a certain amount of time, a shadow will need to return to Madara's body, and he will likewise need to wait a certain amount of time before he can reform it. However, characters who have Six Paths chakra can somewhat sense and interact with these shadows. With one Rinnegan, Madara can form only one shadow; but with two Rinnegan, he can form up to four. Tengai Shinsei: '''The user weaves three hand seals simultaneously between himself and his Susanoo, in order to draw massive meteorites down towards a specific location on the ground. As they descend in succession along the same trajectory, if one of these meteorites is stopped, he can summon another one which will then collide with the first, ensuring that they crash into their intended destination. |-| Ninjutsu= Ninjutsu is one of the 3 main jutsu type. It usually requires hand seals and chakra, but that is not necessarily the case since there are some ninjutsus which do not require hand seals (Rasengan and its variations, for example). Most ninjutsu use shape transformation, which deals with controlling the form and movement of the ninjutsu, while nature transformation deals with changing the ninjutsu's physical properties. The huge range of ninjutsu's uses is illustrated by its several sub-classifications: medical ninjutsu, reincarnation ninjutsu, space–time ninjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, sealing jutsu, and cursed seal jutsu. '''Katon (Fire Release): One of the 5 basic element nature transformation. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Great Fireball / Fireball Jutsu: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The released flames will engulf their target, and is capable of leaving a crater in the ground's surface. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. * Great Fire Annihilation / Majestic Destroyer Flame: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a literal sea of flame. This is considered to be the pinnacle of Uchiha Fire Release techniques. * Great Fire Destruction / Majestic Demolisher Flame: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the user's body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames. * Dragon Flame Release Song / Dragon Flame Caterwaul: An advanced version of great dragon fire technique, where the user expels several dragon-headed fireballs from their mouth to cover the frontal, left and right side of the opponent. As the dragon-heads move in an erratic manner, it makes the technique much more difficult to avoid. * Hiding in Ash and Dust / Art of Hiding in Ash: The user expels chakra-infused ash that blanket a wide area, burning anyone who comes in contact with it (even affecting the likes of sage mode Naruto). The technique can also be used as a powerful deterrent from attacks as well as a highly effective smokescreen. Mokuton (Wood release): An advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create a new nature transformation - wood. This ability can be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. * Multiple Wood Clones: A technique by which the user can make clone using chakra to alter the his own cells into vegetation. The clones can be as simple in function as a wooden dummy for use in the Body Replacement Technique or completely mobile and able to perform jutsu. They have the ability to travel far from the user and are able to communicate with the original. Moreover, since the wood clone has the ability to merge with plants and trees, it is also great for reconnaissance missions. By directly touching the wood clone with his hand, the user can change the shape of the clone. Madara has shown to create 25 clones in one-go effortlessly * Deep Forest Emergence: '''The user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user maneuvers it as they see fit for attack and defense; and furthermore, this technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. * '''Advent of a World of Flowering Tree (Deep Forest Bloom): '''Taking advantage of the innate properties of Wood Release which allows the user to force trees to grow on any surface at a rapid pace, the user creates a dense forest of flowering trees. The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. The user can also control where the pollen spreads so it does not affect them nor their comrades. The pollen is also capable of penetrating Susanoo's defences. Wood Dragon 1.jpg Wood Dragon 2.jpg * '''Wood Dragon: The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. It also has the ability to absorb chakra from its target, slowly rendering them unable to use techniques by biting into the target and draining them. Sage Mode An empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. Madara absorbed Senjutsu chakra from Edo Hashirama, which led him to activate sage mode. Sage mode allows Madara to sense chakra around him and sense attacks without the need to see them, and gives him heightened healing prowress than he already had due to Wood release. |-| Senjutsu= Six Paths Senjutsu A heightened form of senjutsu, the user receives the same benefits and enhancements bestowed by Sage Mode, along with an improved healing factor and the ability to fly. They also gain an absolute mastery and comprehension of chakra, being granted knowledge of, as well as the ability to utilise all five elemental nature transformations and in addition make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release, which enables the user to manifest several Truth-Seeking Balls at their disposal. Truth-Seeking Ball: Truth-Seeking Balls are hand-sized orbs of black chakra that users can use to alter its shape to serve for a variety of purposes.They are composed of all five basic natures, in a way similar to yet surpassing kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta. If imbued with Yin–Yang Release, they can be used to neutralise ninjutsu and by extension become impervious to it. TSB is also compared to Dust release, which destroys anything on molecular level; TSB being a level above as it is combination of all chakra natures compared to Dust Release which is combination of only 3 chakra natures. User can also use it defensively by making a TSB sphere around his body. Only senjutsu has been shown to consistently counter Truth-Seeking Balls. '''Sage Art - Storm Release Light Fang: '''The user infuses Storm Release with senjutsu chakra to fire a sharp, thin stream of light from their mouth. It is powerful enough to cut clean through a Truth-Seeking Ball. As it travels at the speed of light, it is described as being impossible to dodge. '''Sage Art - Yin Release Lightning Dispatch (Thunder Blast): '''By using Yin Release and combining it with natural energy, Madara releases myriads of purple tangible lightning bolts from the palms of each of his hands to capture the target. Image slideshow Edo Madara Edo Madara 1.jpg Edo Madara 2.jpg Edo Madara 3.jpg Edo Madara 4.jpg Edo Madara 5.jpg Edo Madara 6.jpg Edo Madara 7.jpg Edo Madara 8.jpg Edo Madara 9.jpg Edo Madara 10.jpg Edo Madara 11.jpg Edo Madara 12.jpg Edo Madara cover 1.jpg Category:Naruto Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Ninja Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Threat level God Category:MHS speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Artificial/Synthetic element manipulator Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Flying Category:Reality warper Category:Shapeshifter Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Explosives user Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Knife user Category:Sickle user Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga